Summit Entertainment
Summit Entertainment is an American film production and distribution company. It is owned by Lionsgate and is headquartered in Santa Monica, California. Films Production Company # Only the Brave (2017) - UK - 12A - 10/11/17 # The Shack (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 09/06/17 # John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 17/02/17 # La La Land (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 13/01/17 # Deepwater Horizon (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 30/09/16 # Allegiant (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 10/03/16 # The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 21/10/15 # The Good Lie (2014) - UK - 12A - 24/04/15 # John Wick (2014) - Worldwide - 15 - 10/04/15 # Insurgent (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 20/03/15 # Transcendence (2014) - UK - 12A - 25/04/14 # Divergent (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 04/04/14 # Beautiful Creatures (2013) - UK - 12A - 13/02/13 # The Book of Eli (2010) - UK - 15 - 15/01/10 # Happy-Go-Lucky (2008) - Worldwide - 15 - 18/04/08 # In the Valley of Elah (2007) - UK - 15 - 25/01/08 # Horrible Histories (2005) - Worldwide - PG - 19/08/05 # Crossroads (2002) - UK - PG - 29/03/02 Distributor # John Wick 3: Parabellum (2019) - Worldwide - 15 - 17/05/19 # Long Shot (2019) - Worldwide - 15 - 03/05/19 # Hellboy (2019) - Worldwide - 15 - 11/04/19 # Cold Pursuit (2019) - USA - R''' - 08/02/19 # Robin Hood (2018) - Worldwide - '''12A - 21/11/18 # Kin (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 09/11/18 # Uncle Drew (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/07/18 # Escape Plan 2 (2018) - USA - R''' - 29/06/18 # Early Man (2018) - USA - '''PG - 16/02/18 # The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) - USA - R''' - 18/08/17 # The Shack (2017) - USA - '''PG-13 - 03/03/17 # Rock Dog (2016) - USA - PG - 24/02/17 # John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) - USA - R''' - 10/02/17 # La La Land (2016) - USA - '''PG-13 - 09/12/16 # Hacksaw Ridge (2016) - USA - R''' - 04/11/16 # Deepwater Horizon (2016) - USA - '''PG-13 - 30/09/16 # Robinson Crusoe (2016) - USA - PG - 09/09/16 # Allegiant (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 18/03/16 # The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - USA - PG-13 - 23/10/15 # Insurgent (2015) - USA - PG-13 - 20/03/15 # John Wick (2014) - USA - R''' - 24/10/14 # Divergent (2014) - USA - '''PG-13 - 21/03/14 # The Legend of Hercules (2014) - USA - PG-13 - 10/01/14 # Escape Plan (2013) - USA - R''' - 18/10/13 # Red 2 (2013) - USA - '''PG-13 - 19/07/13 # Snitch (2013) - USA - PG-13 - 22/02/13 # The Impossible (2012) - USA - PG-13 - 21/12/12 # The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (2012) - USA - PG-13 - 16/11/12 # Sinister (2012) - USA - R''' - 12/10/12 # The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) - USA - '''PG-13 - 20/11/09 # Bandslam (2009) - USA - PG - 14/08/09 # Knowing (2009) - USA - PG-13 - 20/03/09 # Push (2009) - USA - PG-13 - 06/02/09 # Twilight (2008) - USA - PG-13 - 21/11/08 Category:Production Companies Category:Film Distributors